The final letter
by kinggorss90
Summary: Rated just in case. Inuyasha chose kikyo. Kagome is a puddle. She writes a letter expressing her feelings. Inu/Kag Inuyasha writed back. This is a true letter just derived. Please r
1. Kagome's feelings expressed

A Final Letter Bye: Angel-Chan and Princesses 101 (my cousin.)  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha  
  
Chapter 1: Kagome's feelings.  
  
Kagome was sobbing on her bed. Inuyasha had finally chosen Kikyo. He didn't admit it but you could tell it. It was in his eyes.  
  
'Everything is just so wrong. I don't belong there anyway. But it feels as if I do.' Kagome could not explain her feelings. It was as if there was a war raging on beneath her scalp; in her brain. Confusion was an understatement. She picked up a pen and paper. She could write a letter. It would not stop the war in her head but create a 'seize fire' for her emotions. The letter said:  
  
Dear Inuyasha,  
  
It's a shame that when I am with you I don't really express myself. I should have  
  
Talked to you before when I felt so fulfilled and filled with lust for life. (No not like that  
  
Pervs.) I'm here writing this with what seems to be a part of me missing and lost. I tried  
  
writing this before but I soon found myself scribbling mindlessly on a soggy mess of my  
  
emotions, stained with my tears. All I could do was indulge myself in music I love as  
  
some sort of way to send my feelings below.  
  
Well Inuyasha what can I say that I haven't said before? Or what can I say that I  
  
haven't said before that I had the right to say. I don't want m confusion to fuel yours in  
  
any way so I'll try to make this as clear as possible. I honestly and humbly respect all your  
  
decisions. I guess I'm just the type of person who's contentment and fulfillment in life  
  
comes form knowing their making someone else content and fulfilled in their life. But  
  
that is apparently not the case. I wish I could agree with you to make this seem more  
  
mutual but I just cant. Knowing that I love you is a very comforting feeling. Wishing that  
  
you felt the same way to me that you do to Kikyo is comforting as well. The last thing in the  
  
world I would want you to think is that I have any resentment towards you. I feel the same  
  
affection and attraction as always. Just now I really can't express it towards the person I  
  
love, you. Before you read any further. It may sound as if I never want to speak with you  
  
again, and it may even appear like that because of my fear to even look you in the eyes;  
  
but of course I would never want that. You such a great person that brings me ease and  
  
happiness. That I would at lease want to be the closest friends we could possibly be.  
  
With that in mind, and in my mind the idea that this is the end, I just want to say  
  
how great you are to me and how great this journey has been. I may sound as if I am  
  
dieing or leaving for ever. I feel as if I am but I am not leaving. I would never be able to  
  
live without you in my life. I know I am not the brightest, prettiest, or strongest, but you  
  
made me feel as if I was. You always did believe in me and I in you. I am saddened that  
  
you have chosen Kikyo but I wish deeply for you to be my best friend. You can never  
  
leave my heart. And no one can replace you. As I conclude this letter I must say that I  
  
love you with everything. I would die for you. And I love you for who you are not what  
  
you are. I love you human and demon side. And I must conclude this now before I drown  
  
in my own tears. I love you Inu-Kun. No love is an understatement.  
  
-Kagome.  
  
Kagome placed the letter in her pocket. She knew just where she would put it. When Inuyasha went to sleep he would put his sword beside him. That is where she would put it. The letter was covered in smudges and tears but Kagome couldn't bear to rewrite it. She just hoped Inuyasha would accept it. As she got to the well. She prayed that he would still be her friend.  
  
A/N  
  
I know it is really sad but don't worry it is an Inu/Kag fic. There will be one more chapter. Also I dedicate this to my cousin. This is a real break up letter. I won't go into detail but I just thought it was nice.  
  
R&R 


	2. Inuyasha's Response

Final Letter. Chapter 2 Inuyasha's response.

Inuyasha was sitting by the well.

"Why the heck did she just leave? I didn't do anything." 'It seems that we are always fighting. I hate it. Can't we just stop? I guess it is my entire fault most of the time. But this time I didn't do anything. O well here she comes I can smell her. I always did love that scent.' Kagome climbed up the well. She saw Inuyasha and was surprised and fell backward. Luckily Inuyasha caught her in mid air. He put her down on the ground.

"Watch what your doing."

"Ok" Kagome's eyes were shadowed.

"What's wrong with you?"

"It nothing." She mumbled

"LOOK AT ME." He turned her around. And stared into her eyes "What's Wrong."

She began to tear up. "LEAVE ME BE." She ran into the forest. Inuyasha ran faster than her. He was almost as fast as light itself. He blocked her. He grabbed her arm. "Why aren't you listening to me?"

"Inuyasha lets just get back ok."

"No not till you tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing"

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't let's just get back ok. You will find out soon."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

She headed back to camp.

At camp

(It was late)

"Good night everyone." Kagome said

She laid the sleeping Shippo next to her. (For certain reasons)

As soon as everyone was asleep she placed the letter next to him. (You know who)

----In the morning-----

Kagome left outside. She began breakfast. She didn't want to be around when Inuyasha was awake.

------When Inuyasha awoke---------

Everyone was awake.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" HE leaned over to pick up his sword and found the letter.

"What?" He opened it and read.

----After finishing it------

'Wow she really loves me but thinks that I don't' he didn't know what to do. Then it hit him. He could write her a letter. He rummaged through her things and found a paper and pencil. He wrote:

Dear Kagome,

I am happy that you wrote me. It is great to know how you feel. But I think you

have mistaken my decision. I didn't choose Kikyo I have chosen the one and only person

I love to my hearts content, you. I find it just as hard to convey anything with a pencil in

my hand than with my stuttering mouth. I guess I can start out by expressing how I feel

about you. I feel as if I am in love with a goddess, and admiration, fueled by a personal

insecurity, which becomes a gun I point to my head. My eyes often wonder during our

journey until they rest upon your face. And soon I find myself admiring and loving you

until your beautiful eyes and smile come in contact with mine, and like the most addictive

smell, a sense of well being, warmth, and interference to the rest of the world fills me. I

have fallen in love with you, your beautiful and suddel mannerisms, to feeling of not

caring to anything else in the world but you. For the feeling about not caring what anyone

thinks about me except what you think of me. And now lastly now my dream is complete

knowing someone cares for me as much as I care for them. At least that is until we fight.

But I can only blame myself because I feel as if I am just squeezing the trigger on the gun

that I just pointed to my head. With the attention span of a bullet to the head my

insecurity gets the best and worst of me. It just seems too good to be true that someone as

great and beautiful cares about me. And I want to stay with you forever. I love you with

all my heart, soul, and even the universe. You are all I think of and care of. I hope you

don't hate me. It would crush me. I must end for you are entering the hut now.

Love always,

Inuyasha your dog demon.

Inuyasha placed the letter quickly on her pack.

"What are you doing Inuyasha?"

"Nothing" he barked. (He wanted to seem as if nothing he wrote happened 'yet') he walked out the door.

"Hm? I think he put something on my pack." She took a look at it. What she found was a letter addressed to KAGOME. She read it and began to tear up

"He feels the same way." She dropped the letter and ran up to him and embraced him.

"O Inuyasha." She kissed him delicately. "I Love you so much."

"I love you too my Kagome."

"My Inuyasha." Kagome didn't need an explanation on Kikyo for the look in his eyes was intentioned for her.

They walked into the hut hand in hand only to find a certain monk holding both letters found of the floor.

THE END.

A/N

O Time to Explain --;;;; Well I really hoped you like it. And also this letter was inspired by another real note given to my cousin. Please r&r bye now.

Angel-Chan & Cousin.

Repost.

So the reason I reposted this was because I got a few reviews that disagreed with the gun theory. Well truth be told there were guns in that era. As seen in the latest episodes (like 2 weeks ago) HA HA HA I was right. Also give us some slack. This was based off of a true love letter. AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Thanks for everything.

I lub u all

Angelchan3 Out ja ne


End file.
